


Yule Never Regret It

by SvenYves



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvenYves/pseuds/SvenYves
Summary: Loki, the pretentious "graphic novelist", and Darcy, the lovely nerd, have their fated meeting in CVS.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Dear_Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dear_Watson/gifts).



> I wrote this for watson-a-name. I was her secret santa! So this is the gift. They will probably be other chapters later but I wanted to get this first part out there.
> 
> PS, Loki's attitude about comics in this work is not based on my own ideas. I had to make him pretentious and that was the way to do it.

Loki was the only person in line that wasn’t impatient to be waiting in the CVS Photo counter. For Loki, this was his getaway. He needed an outing away from his father and his brother. Thanksgiving, or any family gathering, bothered Loki. His father was hard to get along with and did not know how to speak to his youngest son. Odin usually praised Thor or judged Loki’s life and career. While Thor went on to take over Odin’s successful chain of local banks, Loki became an author and illustrator of graphic novels. And Loki heard from Odin and his friends was, “ So, comic books?” The usual response to this was to turn away and not respond. He was an artist and an author. He created graphic novels, not silly comic books. His mother Frigga told him that Odin spoke highly of his work but Loki never heard it.

 

This Thanksgiving was not getting off to a good start. Loki had a bad week, he liked none of the outlines for his new book and he got kicked off the Top Ten Bestsellers- Graphic Novels for his last book. So to hear his father spout off praise at Thor and being passive aggressive, Loki was at the end of his rope. So, Frigga sent Loki to CVS to pick up the Christmas cards she ordered to be printed in bulk to avoid a fight.

 

It took Loki 15 minutes to get through the line, pick up the cards and get back to his car. Loki decided to see what Frigga picked this year. He opened the packaging and stare the strangest thing he ever saw. It was a picture of a woman he didn’t know. That was not the strange part. She was dressed in stereotypical Viking garb holding a giant sword mid swing aiming at a Christmas tree. The text on the card said: “Let’s Slay the New Year right. Seasons Grievings, From your Viking Goddess, Darcy.”

 

                     --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Darcy knew her Christmas card was going to be epic. Her costume was on point and she got enough cards to send it to all of her friends. So imagine her surprise when she got her cards and they weren’t hers. She opened her package at home. Her excitement was replaced with confusion. It looked like a comic book cover for an holiday issue. The style looked familiar. Maybe that one guy, Odin…something? Google told her it was Loki Odinson. His book was on every list right now but she hadn’t got to it yet. So, at least the person her cards got switched with had the same interest as her. Maybe they could even exchange cards and have a good laugh?

 

She made her way back to the CVS and hoped that the man yelling at the cashier did not get her cards.

 

“What do you mean they were switched?!”

 

Darcy couldn’t believe her luck.

 

“Dude, are you here about the cards? Because this lady has to work a holiday, take a chill pill.” Darcy gave the woman behind the counter a look at said, ‘I am sorry about that. This guy, am I right?’

 

“I am here about the Christmas cards. I was just explaining that there should have been no reason for the mix up.” Loki said. Darcy thought that look said ‘I am better than you because I really need to be, please don’t call me out on my bullshit.’ So, Darcy did want she did best; she called him out on his bullshit.

 

“A, Mistakes happen. 2, It’s an easy fix, here. 3, Stop yelling a service people because you totally become a joke to them.” Darcy handed him the cards and grabbed her from his hand. He looked confused and like he didn’t know what to say.

 

“Also, let’s get out of line so these people can get on with their life.”

 

                                      -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Loki was conflicted. Conflicted because the Viking Goddess named Darcy had just shut him down and he did not even respond. In a normal situation, Loki would have responded in kind and won the verbal battle. But seeing Darcy in person also made him want to win her over. To woo or to war, that was Loki’s problem as he let Darcy drag him away from the counter.

 

“You seem familiar. Did we go to school together? Nah, you are too hot to have gone to my school, I would have remembered.” Loki realized Darcy was talking. She thought he was attractive? He knew he was good looking but he always felt less secure after the Thor parade going on at his parent’s house. At that moment, Loki knew he wanted to woo her. She was direct and she was gorgeous. He also wanted to see what would happen if he started a little fight with her, because the idea was exciting.

 

“If you read, I hope I am familiar. I am Loki Odinson.” Loki smirked.

 

“Okay, that’s a smug face. Sorry never heard of you.” Darcy was kind of put off my his attitude. Of course she was playing him, she literally just googled him. However, she, for some reason, wanted to make him squirm.

 

“Well, I am a pretty popular author. I am also an artist, I illustrate my own graphic novels. I have been on the New York Times Best Seller list multiple times…”

 

“Yeah, I know, I wanted to see how you would react. And you did not disappoint.” Darcy grinned. Even when the guy was doing his peacock routine, he was still cute. It reminded her of little kids yelling ‘Watch what I can do!’.

 

“I would hate to disappoint, someone of your caliber, Viking Goddess Darcy.” Loki raised his eyebrows at her. Loki had no idea what he was doing, but he loved the banter.

 

“What’s better than a Viking Goddess, Mr. Novelist and Artist? Nothing. I looked great, thank you.” Was she flirting with Loki? Yes, yes she was. While he was cocky at first, she thought he was hot as hell underneath all of it.

 

“I would never imply the opposite. You do look every bit the Goddess.” Loki hoped this would win her over. She was a breathe of fresh air.

 

“Are you flirting with me? I think you are. P.S, I like the flirting.” Well, that was forward, good job, thought Darcy. Flirting with a famous dude in CVS was now checked off her bucket list.

 

“What other way to get the attention of a goddess?”

 

“Here, just take me number like a normal guy and we can talk in more of a flirty date situation, okay? I like romance, just not in CVS.” Darcy laughed as she quickly pulled a pen from her purse and wrote her number on one of her Christmas cards. Loki took the card from her and grinned at the note.

 

Loki, to reach your Goddess, dial 914-543-4423. She also answers texts.

xoxo Darcy

 

“I have to run…”

 

“I understand. And I will be calling.” Loki grinned as he took her pen and wrote in one of his cards. It took him a little bit, but when he was done, Darcy took the card and snorted at the note.

 

Darcy, I think I will need some Divine intervention soon, this weekend? Loki Odinson

 

Under the note was a drawing of a tiny little Loki holding a sign with his number of it.

 

“I figured you would need mine too.” Loki said. Then he leaned in and kissed her cheek before heading out the door.

 

“Woah, that was dramatic and sexy. Go, Darcy.” Darcy grinned and turned to head out the door. Before she got there, her phone ding, letting her know that she got a text. She pulled the phone out and read the message.

 

“Please don’t sell my autograph on EBay. Do you like Thai food?”

 

“That little jerk.” Darcy murmured to herself as she walked out of the store. She sent a text back before she got in her car.

 

“I probably won’t get that much for it anyway. And Thai food sounds amazing.”


End file.
